World of Prism
by nanashimai
Summary: PrismaIllya!AU. Mendapati sebuah kartu servant merasuki dirinya, kata normalpun menghilang dalam diri Red. Bersama dengan sahabat lamanya, Blue, dan adik kelasnya, Yellow, ia harus mengumpulkan kartu servant lain yang tersebar di Kota Viridian, dan mau tidak mau, harus menghadapi kenyataan tentang adik kelasnya dan dirinya sendiri... [Specialshipping, Oldrivalshipping].


"Kau akan kembali, bukan?"

.

.

.

"Tentu saja. Karena aku sudah berjanji."

.

.

.

"Red—Red sudah berjanji padaku."

.

.

.

"Karena itu—"

.

.

.

"Tunggulah aku."

.

.

.

"Aku akan menunggumu."

.

.

.

—Karena itu, tolong cepatlah kembali, Red—

.

.

.

 **Title** : World of Prism  
 **Chapter 1** – The World Through His Eyes - Onyx  
"Ketika segalanya dimulai, ia justru berharap segalanya cepat berakhir."

 **Pairing** : Specialshipping, Oldrivalshipping, Teashipping (mentioned)  
 **Warning** : nasuverse, OOC, tema yang sedikit menjurus, diksi berantakan

Pokemon & Fate/Kaleid Liner Prisma Illya crossover

 **Pokemon Special dan karakter-karakternya** © Hidenori Kusaka, Yamamoto Satoshi, Mato  
 **Pokemon franchise** © Nintendo  
 **Fate/Kaleid Liner Prisma Illya** © TYPE-MOON, Hiroshi Hiroyama  
 **nanashimai tidak mengambil sepeserpun keuntungan dari cerita ini.**

.

.

.

.

Melihat mimpi ketika tertidur bukanlah hal yang biasa bagi Red. Orang-orang biasa menyebut Red selalu tidur seperti orang mati—mungkin tidak separuhnya salah, karena Red selalu membayangkan dirinya tenggelam dalam mimpinya (apakah itu bisa disebut mimpi? Red sendiri tidak yakin). Red lebih memilih seperti itu, karena mimpilah yang membuat seseorang enggan untuk terbangun dari tidurnya. Lebih baik tidak melihat apapun daripada harus bangun terlambat karena sesuatu yang tidak nyata, bukan?

Karena itu, ketika melihat mimpi yang sama tiga malam berturut-turut, Red merasakan ada sesuatu yang salah.

Mimpi yang ia lihat selalu warna emas. Emas yang begitu membutakan, namun ia tidak dapat mengalihkan pandangannya. Dan di akhir mimpi, ia selalu melihat sepasang mata merah yang tajam menatapnya balik, lalu bulan sabit berwarna putih—yang ia curigai sebagai sebuah seringai.

Namun mimpi hari ini berbeda.

Sama seperti sebelumnya, Red tidak dapat menggerakkan tubuhnya sama sekali. Pandangannya juga tidak dapat bergerak dari sosok hitam di hadapannya, yang tengah menggeliat seolah berusaha untuk bangkit. Sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan muncul dalam perutnya, memberontak agar Red memuntahkannya.

Ketika sosok itu berdiri, Red merasa seluruh bulu di tubuhnya berdiri—sosok itu tidak memiliki wajah, hanya rambut putih panjang yang berwarna semakin gelap di bawah, seolah tercemar oleh gelap dan muramnya tempat mereka sekarang. Setelah sekian lama, barulah Red menyadari kalau sosok itu membelakanginya. Namun ketka sosok itu bergerak dan memutar tubuhnya hingga menatapnya penuh, sekali lagi sesuatu seolah mengganjal di tenggorokannya.

Dari jauhpun, Red akan selalu mengenali Yellow—adik satu tingkatan yang selalu ia temui di perpustakaan sepulang sekolah. Hanya saja, makhluk ini tidak mungkin Yellow; Yellow tidak memiliki rambut putih, dan manik cokelat yang lembut milik Yellow tidak dapat disamakan dengan manik merah yang dingin itu. Namun bentuk wajah itu—Red seratus persen yakin kalau monster itu—apapun itu—kini menggunakan wajah Yellow dan mengubahnya menjadi sesuatu yang mengerikan.

Sosok itu mendekatinya, menyeret gaun hitam yang berhias garis-garis merah tidak beraturan dengan tangannya yang pucat. Ia ingin berteriak, namun suaranya enggan keluar. Napasnya semakin sesak ketika makhluk itu semakin dekat dengannya, seolah makhluk itu berusaha menyerap habis seluruh oksigen yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya.

Jantungnya seolah berusaha menggedor dari dalam rusuknya, berusaha melompat pergi—menjauh dari sosok mengerikan itu. Red memahaminya, tentu saja, terutama melihat seringai makhluk itu semakin lebar ketika wajah mereka semakin dekat—Red semakin membenci fakta bahwa makhluk itu menggunakan wajah Yellow, dari semua orang yang ia kenal. Rambut di seluruh tubuhnya seolah berdiri ketika jemari lentik itu menyentuh wajahnya, mengirimkan dingin yang begitu menusuk.

"Kau akan mengabulkan permintaanku, kan?"

Ketika Red membuka mulutnya, yang keluar hanyalah erangan seperti tercekik. Makhluk itu terkekeh saat jemarinya meluncur turun dari wajahnya, menelusuri kulitnya seolah hendak membekukannya hanya dengan sentuhan.

Ketika melihat ke bawah, ia tidak dapat menahan dirinya dari membelalak—kaus hitam yang biasa ia kenakan sebelum tidur menghilang, dan garis-garis merah bermunculan di lengan, dada, dan perutnya. Dari pinggang ke bawah, celanya berganti menjadi zirah berwarna emas—dan ia terpikir itulah alasan mengapa ia tidak dapat menggerakkan badannya. Ketika makhluk itu menyentuh kedua tangannya, ia baru menyadari hanya tangan kirinya yang merasakan dinginnya sentuhan makhluk itu—tangan kanannya tertutup sepenuhnya dengan zirah emas, yang kini mengeluarkan lengkingan tajam saat kuku panjang makhluk itu menggores permukaan emasnya.

Pekikan itu bercampur bersama tawa pelan sang makhluk—dan betapa inginnya ia menutup telinga dari suara mengerikan itu—dari tawa yang menghantuinya, cemoohan dan keheningan di saat yang sama—semuanya, semuanya—

"Kau akan mengabulkan keinginanku, kan?"

—Ia membuka matanya dengan satu sentakan napas.

Dengan cepat ia mendudukkan diri di tempat tidur. Napasnya terengah-engah seolah ia baru saja berlari beberapa putaran maraton. Manik merah yang membelalak menelusuri ruangan di sekitarnya dengan panik, berharap tidak ada lagi ruangan gelap yang menghantui mimpi buruknya. Ia mengembuskan napas lega ketika kamar tidurnya yang familiar mulai mengisi pandangannya.

Mengerang pelan, Red mengacak-acak rambut hitamnya yang berantakan, berusaha mengusir sisa mimpi buruk yang mulai memudar dalam benaknya. Ia bahkan tidak mengingat mengapa mimpi seperti itu dapat muncul dalam kepalanya—mungkin karena ia menonton film seram dengan Green beberapa malam lalu?

Jujur saja, Red bukan orang yang penakut—ia bahkan dapat menertawakan wajah Gold ketika menjerit seperti anak perempuan ketika mereka menonton acara yang menyeramkan tanpa ketakutan sebelum tidur dengan lampu tidak menyala. Ia seharusnya tidak mudah terpengaruh—tidak sebelum malam tadi.

Laki-laki bermanik merah darah itu menggeleng dan bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, memutuskan mandi pagi lebih baik daripada memikirkan hal yang bukan-bukan. Air hangat mungkin dapat menyingkirkan sentuhan dingin di kulitnya—

Ia menepuk wajahnya sendiri, berharap agar pikiran-pikiran itu melayang pergi bersama kantuknya. Dengan cepat ia melangkah pergi dari tempat tidurnya menuju kamar mandi tanpa memandang balik. Bahunya terlihat begitu tegang, seolah dapat merasakan seseorang—atau sesuatu—mengawasinya pergi dari tempat tidur dengan sebuah seringai lebar—

 _Oh, ayolah, Red!_

.

.

.

.

"Wajah yang menarik, seperti biasa."

Red mengayunkan tasnya ke arah wajah seorang laki-laki berambut cokelat yang mencuat ke atas—yang menghindar dari serangannya tanpa berkedip. "Ini salah film sialan darimu, Green."

Laki-laki bermata sewarna namanya hanya mengangkat satu alis, kini terlihat benar-benar terkejut. "Kukira kau tidak terpengaruh dengan film seperti itu."

Ia mengerang. Bahunya jatuh bersama nafas beratnya. "Aku sendiri tidak mengerti." Kemudian ia melanjutkan. "Tidurku tidak menyenangkan karena mimpi itu."

Green hanya menggumam, tidak memberikan satupun patah kata untuk teman sejak kecilnya yang sibuk mengeluhkan mimpi buruknya. Hingga setelah beberapa lama, laki-laki berambut cokelat itu menoleh padanya dan bertanya, masih dengan nada datarnya yang biasa, "Tentang sepak bola kemarin malam—"

Pembicaraan merekapun beralih pada kemenangan tim unggulan Green—sekaligus musuh dari tim unggulan Red. Red mengeluhkan kekalahan yang seharusnya tidak dimiliki tim favoritnya itu—"Dengan kiper semacam orang itu, tidak mungkin bola bisa masuk dalam gawang!"—dan Green yang menimpal dengan Red yang tidak memiliki mata untuk potensi yang belum ditunjukkan seseorang. Pembicaraan tentang mimpi buruk Red akhirnya terlupakan sepenuhnya dengan kemunculan Blue, yang dengan riang memeluk lengan Green.

Red bahkan tidak menghitung lagi berapa lama ia bersama dengan kedua sahabatnya itu—ketika kecil, mereka sama-sama tinggal di kota kecil bernama Pallet. Mereka terus bersama hingga pertengahan sekolah menengah pertama, Red diharuskan untuk pindah ke Kota Viridian karena pekerjaan ayahnya. Meskipun jarak antara Kota Pallet dan Kota Viridian tidak dapat dikatakan jauh, Green yang saat itu memegang jabatan sebagai kapten tim kendo dan Blue sebagai ketua OSIS membuat mereka tidak dapat menemukan waktu untuk berkumpul. Belum lagi Red yang langsung terpilih menjadi kapten tim sepak bola di sekolah barunya.

Maka bayangkan keterkejutan mereka ketika dapat bertemu lagi di sekolah menengah atas di Kota Viridian—yang memang terkenal telah memasukkan banyak siswa ke universitas-universitas terkenal di Kanto. Green dan Blue masih sama seperti yang terakhir ia ingat; Green yang masih dingin dan pendiam, serta Blue yang ceria namun senang merencanakan siasat-siasat licik. Red seratus persen yakin mereka diam-diam berpacaran, meskipun Green terus membantah secara blak-blakan dan Blue hanya menanggapi dengan tawa misteriusnya.

Mengabaikan Green yang berusaha menyingkirkan tangannya, Blue menoleh pada Red yang berjalan agak jauh di belakang, "Oh, Red! Ada apa dengan wajahmu? Kurang tidur?"

"Dia mendapat mimpi buruk." Green menjawab lebih cepat daripada Red mampu membuka mulutnya. "Bisa lepaskan aku sekarang? Kau benar-benar mengganggu."

Sekali lagi, wanita berambut cokelat panjang itu mengabaikan gumaman 'wanita menyebalkan' dari Green. "Kalau begitu, kenapa kau tidak pergi ke tempat Yellow?" Ia mengedipkan satu manik birunya. "Kau dan dia sangat dekat akhir-akhir ini, bukan?"

Laki-laki berambut hitam itu mengernyit, "Memang apa salahnya dekat dengan adik kelas?"

Blue membuka mulutnya, hendak mengatakan sesuatu, sebelum mengangkat kedua tangannya sambil mengerang frustasi. Green mengambil kesempatan itu untuk bergerak menjauh dari gadis bermanik biru itu.

"Red, kau benar-benar—!" Ia memijat pelipisnya sambil mengerang. "Ah, sudahlah. Berbicara denganmu tentang masalah ini benar-benar membuatku frustasi." Dengan cepat ia kembali menggelayut pada lengan Green, bahkan sebelum laki-laki berambut cokelat itu sempat menghindar. "Ayolah, Green! Kita bisa telat masuk kelas kalau berbicara dengan si lambat itu!"

Tanpa sedikitpun melirik ke arah Red, Blue terus menyeret Green menjauh sambil mencerocos tentang betapa bodohnya Red dengan keras.

Sekali lagi, Red tidak mengerti mengapa mereka belum berpacaran juga. Bahkan kalaupun dari jauh Green terlihat berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Blue, semua orangpun tahu kalau Green adalah orang yang paling peduli dengan keadaan gadis itu.

Terkadang terpikir oleh Red—mereka berdua begitu dekat, bahkan tidak menyisakan sedikitpun tempat baginya.

Laki-laki bermanik merah darah itu tersenyum pelan, memandangi punggung kedua sahabat masa kecilnya yang mulai berubah menjadi titik kecil di ujung pandangannya. Mengapit tas hitamnya, ia melanjutkan kembali langkahnya menuju sekolah sambil menikmati obrolan siswa-siswa yang melewatinya.

Bahkan dari kejauhan, Sekolah Menengah Atas Viridian dapat terlihat dengan jelas—gedungnya yang terlihat megah berwarna abu-abu. Halamannya begitu luas dan ramai dengan siswa yang sibuk dengan kegiatan klub di pagi hari. Dengan santai Red melewati kerumunan tersebut, tersenyum dan menyapa beberapa orang yang ia kenal—salah satunya yang kini memungut bola sepak yang menggelinding di dekat kakinya.

"Red!" Laki-laki berambut hitam yang kini telah berdiri sambil mengapit bola sepak di tangannya tersenyum lebar padanya. "Kebetulan sekali! Bagaimana kalau satu tendangan andalan Red untuk menyemangati anggota lain?"

Red mengangkat bahu. "Aku sudah tidak bermain lagi, Gold." Ia tersenyum kikuk melihat ekspresi adik kelas sejak masa sekolah menengah pertamanya jatuh. "Mungkin lain kali—akhir pekan ini, mungkin?"

Sampai sekarang, Red tidak mengerti bagaimana emosi Gold bisa melompat dari dasar jurang hingga puncak langit. Kemerlap emas seolah melingkupi laki-laki bermanik sewarna namanya itu. "Hebat! Mungkin aku akan mengajak Sil dan Crys untuk pertandingan kecil! Kau bisa mengajak Green dan Blue—ah, tapi, kalau Blue ada di sisi Red, Silver pasti tidak mau berada dalam timku—"

Gold masih menggumam pada dirinya sendiri bahkan setelah meninggalkan Red, yang tidak diberikan kesempatan untuk mengatakan kalau Green dan Blue kemungkinan tidak bisa datang. Pada akhirnya ia hanya mengangkat bahu dan melanjutkan kembali langkahnya menuju gedung sekolah.

SMA Viridian memisahkan siswa-siswa berdasarkan tingkatan mereka—kelas satu berada di lantai satu, kelas dua di lantai dua, dan kelas tiga di lantai tiga. Masing-masing lantai memiliki fasilitas yang memadai; kamar mandi, perpustakaan, bahkan laboratorium serba guna. Fakta yang disesalkan murid-murid yang lebih tua adalah kantin, ruang kesehatan, ruang guru, dan gedung olahraga berada di gedung lain, dan mengingat lorong di antara dua gedung belum juga dibangun untuk memudahkan perjalanan murid, mereka harus melewati koridor lantai satu untuk pergi ke tempat-tempat tersebut.

Red menghentikan langkahnya tepat sebelum mencapai tangga, memandangi setapak yang telah dua bulan terakhir ini membuatnya bangga. Entah mengapa, kebanggaan setelah berhasil melalui ujian kenaikan kelas semakin menghilang termakan waktu, seolah warna dari masa mudanya terkikis begitu mudahnya.

" _Kalau begitu, kenapa kau tidak pergi ke tempat Yellow?"_

Ia berbelok dengan cepat di koridor lantai satu. Langkahnya terasa begitu cepat daripada ketika pertama kali ia berjalan di koridor yang sama satu tahun lalu. Laki-laki itu bahkan tidak perlu mendongak untuk mengecek plat nama yang menggantung di atas pintu ketika berhenti di hadapan sebuah pintu yang tertutup. Setelah mengambil sebuah nafas panjang (ia sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa jantungnya berdebar lebih cepat sebelum memasuki perpustakaan kelas satu), akhirnya ia membuka pintu di hadapannya selembut yang ia bisa.

Melihat rambut pirang yang terkuncir rapi, Red melepaskan nafas lega yang panjang meskipun tidak dapat melihat wajah yang tersembunyi di balik lengan yang terlipat. Perlahan ia menutup pintu di belakangnya, dan sebisa mungkin mendekati meja tempat gadis itu tertidur dan duduk di kursi kosong di sebelahnya.

Red masih tidak tahu kenapa Yellow selalu berada di perpustakaan, tidak peduli kapanpun ia mengunjungi tempat itu, baik di tengah jam pelajaran maupun ketika matahari hampir tenggelam sepenuhnya. Teman sekelasnya—khususnya Green—selalu mengatakan kalau Yellow mungkin adalah hantu yang sering menjadi rumor di kalangan siswa, namun Red tahu Yellow bukanlah hantu.

Selain kenyataan bahwa Blue mengakui keberadaan Yellow—bahkan sering berbicara dengannya—, Red pernah menyentuh Yellow beberapa kali. Hantu seharusnya tidak dapat di sentuh, dan hantu tidak seharusnya pula memiliki kulit yang lembut dan hangat.

Laki-laki berambut hitam itu meregangkan tubuhnya, merasakan hangatnya matahari terasa begitu tepat di tempat ia duduk. Sedikit demi sedikit ia mengerti mengapa Yellow memilih tempat itu—mengingat rasa kantuknya bahkan dapat mengalahkan keinginannya untuk pergi ke kelas meskipun bel telah berdenting. Pada akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk menyandarkan kepalanya di atas tas yang telah ia letakkan di atas meja setelah berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri. Hangatnya cahaya matahari seolah membelainya, meyakinkan padanya bahwa tertidur sekarang lebih baik daripada menjalani pelajaran membosankan di kelas...

.

.

.

.

"—neh. Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja."

Berkedip beberapa kali, ia mendapati punggung seorang gadis berambut pirang menghadap ke arahnya. Suaranya terdengar jauh, mungkin sedang berbicara dengan seseorang di telepon.

Dengan enggan, laki-laki bermanik merah itu bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan meregangkan tubuhnya yang kaku. Ia melihat Yellow yang terburu-buru mengakhiri pembicaraannya dan memasukkan ponselnya ke kantung rok seragamnya, lalu berbalik padanya dan menyapanya dengan gugup. "Pagi, Red!"

Red mengusap matanya, berusaha untuk mengusir sisa kantuk, dan mengangguk pelan. Kuapan besar keluar beserta pertanyaannya. "Apa aku mengganggu?"

Gadis bermanik bumi itu menggeleng cepat. "Blue baru saja ingin mengakhiri pembicaraan." Bahkan Red langsung tahu kalau ia berbohong, karena Yellow mengalihkan pembicaraan terlalu cepat. "Kenapa Red ada disini? Bukankah pelajaran sudah dimulai?"

"Yellow mengusirku? Sakit sekali." Ia tertawa pelan melihat ekspresi bersalah sekaligus panik dari gadis berambut pirang panjang itu—menggoda Yellow mungkin salah satu dari kesenangannya akhir-akhir ini. Dengan santai ia menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi, kakinya terjulur untuk menahan beban tubuhnya. "Bagaimana dengan Yellow? Apa pelajaran begitu membosankan sampai kau terus kabur ke tempat ini?"

Yellow tidak langsung menjawab—selalu seperti itu, terutama apabila Red menanyakan sesuatu tentang gadis itu. Awalnya Red mengira kalau ia mungkin terlalu melampaui batas, mengingat mereka tidak terlalu lama saling mengenal. Namun semakin lama, Red mulai mencurigai sesuatu—meskipun ia tidak akan menanyainya secara blak-blakan. Lebih baik ia menunggu hingga Yellow dapat menceritakan tentang dirinya, meskipun mungkin akan memakan waktu yang lama.

Akhirnya, Yellow sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaannya—Red tidak terlalu terkejut, sejujurnya—dan balik bertanya padanya, "Bagaimana denganmu, Red? Tidak biasanya kamu membolos."

"Yellow hanya belum melihatku tahun lalu. Aku terlalu banyak membolos hingga setidaknya dua guru dibutuhkan untuk mencari tempat persembunyianku." Laki-laki yang lebih tua satu tahun itu mengangkat bahu. "Aku yakin dua guru yang malang itu masih menjaga tempat favoritku sekarang."

Ekspresi gugup Yellow akhirnya pecah, dan tawa gelinya mengisi perpustakaan dengan suasana manis, bahkan hingga Red tidak dapat menahan senyumnya sendiri untuk tumbuh. Red tidak mengerti mengapa gadis yang memiliki tawa semanis itu bahkan tidak dapat tersenyum saat mereka pertama kali bertemu—ia yakin laki-laki di sekitarnya pasti akan tergila-gila setelah melihat senyum adik kelasnya itu.

Untuk suatu alasan, kenyataan itu membuat Red tidak senang. Mungkin mengingat betapa banyaknya laki-laki jahat di luar sana yang bisa menyakiti Yellow kalau tidak ada ia di sampingnya.

 _Memiliki adik kelas yang manis memang sulit_ , begitu batinnya menyimpulkan. Namun andai saja ia dapat melindungi senyum itu—

"Red?"

Manik merah darah itu berkedip beberapa kali, sebelum tersadar bahwa ia telah memandangi Yellow _terlalu_ lama. Sambil terkekeh, Red menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Ah, maaf. Akhir-akhir ini terlalu banyak hal aneh. Sulit sekali untuk berkonsentrasi melakukan apapun."

"Akhir-akhir ini?"

Ia kembali menatap Yellow, yang untuk suatu alasan menatapnya dengan serius. "Mungkin aku terlalu lelah. Tidak perlu dipikirkan." Melihat ekspresi sang gadis justru semakin gelap, Red berusaha mencairkan suasana dengan tertawa, kemudian menepuk dan mengacak-acak rambut pirang milik Yellow. "Tidak perlu seserius itu, oke? Maaf sudah membuatmu khawatir."

"T-Tentu saja aku khawatir!" Wajah gadis itu kini dipenuhi semburat merah. "K-Kalau Red kesulitan, anu..." gadis itu menunduk, memandangi pangkunya sendiri. Kalimat selanjutnya terdengar lebih pelan dari sebelumnya. "T-Tolong beritahu aku. A-aku akan berusaha membantu sebisa mungkin."

Terbesit dalam benaknya untuk menceritakan tentang mimpi buruk itu—dan lagi, Red tidak ingin membuat Yellow lebih khawatir. "Tentu saja. Mengetahui kau peduli benar-benar membantu."

Red membutuhkan tenaga penuh untuk menarik tangannya dari puncak kepala Yellow selagi mempertahankan agar senyumnya tidak jatuh. Sambil meregangkan tubuhnya sekali lagi, Red berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Tasnya terasa lebih berat daripada sebelumnya. "Kurasa aku akan kembali ke kelas."

Yellow mendongak cepat, lalu mengangguk. "H-Hati-hati di jalan."

"Kau berkata seperti itu seolah aku akan pergi jauh." Terkekeh sekali lagi, Red mulai berjalan ke arah pintu yang tertutup. Sebelum membuka pintu, ia berhenti dan menoleh ke arah Yellow, yang masih memandanginya di belakang. "Sampai pulang sekolah nanti?"

Senyum gadis itu agak jatuh. "A-Aku ada janji dengan Blue..."

"Tidak masalah." Laki-laki berambut hitam itu tersenyum lagi. "Sampai jumpa besok, Yellow."

Gadis berambut pirang itu hanya mengangguk, dan akhirnya Red dapat meninggalkan perpustakaan dengan perasaan puas.

.

.

.

.

"Kau bahkan membolos pelajaran pertama demi bertemu Yellow. Kau benar-benar jatuh cinta." Untuk suatu alasan, Green yang mengatakan hal itu dengan nada datar justru membuat Red ingin tertawa. Sayangnya, kalau ia tertawa sekarang, mungkin Green akan langsung menyerangnya dengan teknik kendo terkuatnya dengan tas. "Karena kau tidak hadir, aku harus menerima curhatan tentang kisah cinta yang bahkan bukan milikku."

Red menyiku sahabat lamanya yang berjalan di sebelahnya. "Kau lebih ingin mendengar kisah cinta tentangmu dari Blue?"

"Terakhir perempuan menyebalkan itu melakukannya, dia bahkan sudah mengatur bagaimana pernikahanku dengan perempuan yang bahkan tidak kusukai."

Nah, ini baru cerita baru. Red mengangkat satu alis. "Siapa?"

"Kau kenal dia. _Misty_ , dari semua orang."

"Memang ada apa dengannya? Dia perempuan yang baik."

"Kau bercanda? Misty menyukai—" Laki-laki berambut cokelat itu berhenti, kemudian mendesah keras. "Lupakan. Aku tahu membicarakan tentang ini denganmu adalah kesalahan."

"Aku tidak mengerti mengapa kau dan Blue selalu mengatakan itu tentangku." Red menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada—yang sulit dilakukan dengan tas yang terapit di tangannya. "Memang apa yang salah denganku?"

"Kalau kau tidak mengerti, berarti itulah masalahmu."

"Kau berusaha memancingku?"

Yang ditanya hanya mengangkat bahu.

Setelah beberapa lama dalam keheningan tidak menyenangkan, keduanya memutuskan untuk menghentikan pembicaraan itu. Dengan senang hati, Red membuka topik pembicaraan baru, "Oh, Gold mengajakmu dan Blue untuk bertanding sepak bola akhir pekan nanti."

"Dia pasti mengajak Crystal." Melihat anggukan Red, Green mendengus. "Kau ingat terakhir kali kita bermain dengan perempuan itu?"

"Itu saat dia baru mulai bermain, Green. Semua orang melakukan kesalahan—"

"—dan hampir membunuhmu." Laki-laki bermanik hijau itu memotong. Meskipun wajahnya tampak datar, keringat dingin mulai mengalir dari keningnya. "Kau tidak bernapas beberapa detik, tolol."

Mengingatnya saja membuat Red merinding. Terakhir yang ia ingat tentang kejadian itu adalah dirinya yang berada di garis tendangan Crystal—Red sendiri tidak sadar ia berada di garis mengerikan itu, tendangan Crystal terlalu abstrak!—dan ketika ia tersadar, ia melihat wajah menangis Blue dan Crystal dan wajah panik Green yang memerintahkan salah satu dari mereka untuk memanggil ambulans sambil mengatakan ia tidak bernapas.

"Sekarang dia sudah menjadi kapten tim sepak bola putri di sekolahnya, kurasa itu sebuah perkembangan?"

Manik hijau laki-laki itu masih terlihat tidak yakin, namun akhirnya ia mengangkat bahu. "Aku tidak bisa berjanji. Kau tahu bagaimana jadwal perempuan itu akhir-akhir ini."

Sekilas Red mengingat Yellow yang begitu serius mendengar kata akhir-akhir ini, lalu menggerutu dalam hati karena mengingat Yellow di saat yang aneh seperti ini.

"Kau tahu, aku mulai merasa kau berusaha menyesuaikan jadwalmu dengan Blue." Ia membiarkan sudut bibirnya sedikit naik ketika melihat Green mengerutkan kening. "Kau yakin kalau kalian tidak berkencan atau semacam itu?"

Samar-samar ia mendengar geraman Green, sebelum akhirnya laki-laki berambut cokelat itu mendengus. "Terserah kau, Red."

"Terserahku, kalau begitu."

"Apa pula maksudnya itu?"

Meski bukan sepenuhnya sebuah pertanyaan, Red hanya memberikan balasannya dengan mengangkat bahu dan tersenyum meledek.

.

.

.

.

Butuh waktu dan bujukan yang banyak untuk meminta Green tinggal lebih lama di apartemen yang ditinggali Red—entah untuk menonton film atau saling mengadu pokemon yang sudah mereka latih dalam konsol permainan masing-masing. Tentu saja Red berakhir menjadi pemenang—selalu seperti itu sejak bertahun-tahun lalu, dan sepertinya hal itu mulai membuat Green kesal.

Laki-laki berambut cokelat itu mulai menggerutu tentang Red yang berisik saat memutuskan serangan, memanggil nama pokemonnya seolah makhluk itu benar-benar berada di antara mereka dan benar-benar bertarung. Tidak mau kalah, Red mengeluhkan Green yang tidak memberikan nama pada pokemonnya, mengatakan kalau ia sama sekali tidak menyayangi makhluk virtual yang nyata di balik layar mesin mungil.

"Kalau kau tidak mau memberikan mereka nama, biar aku yang memberikannya untukmu!"

"Ah, bodoh! Jangan merebut—"

Konsol permainan milik Green telah berada di tangan laki-laki berambut hitam. Manik merah membelalak ketika mencermati satu demi satu barisan tim tangguh yang hampir membuat Red kalah sebelumnya—dan akhirnya ia tertawa kencang.

Wajah Green memerah ketika ia merebut barang miliknya dari teman lamanya itu. "Perempuan sialan itu yang memberinya nama seperti ini!"

"Pfft—tentu saja—"

"Aku _pulang_."

"J-Jangan seperti itu, G-Greenie—pfft—"

"Aku _pulang_. _Serius_."

"B-Baik! Baik! Aku bercanda!"

Green menggerutu pelan dan mematikan konsol permainannya sebelum memasukkannya ke dalam tas sekolahnya. Meski begitu, ia tidak terlihat akan pergi dari rumahnya dalam waktu dekat.

Setelah berdebat beberapa lama, akhirnya keduanya memutuskan untuk menonton film yang Blue hadiahkan untuk ulang tahun Red tahun lalu. Red belum sempat melihat film tersebut; bahkan tampilan depannya—sekumpulan makhluk kuning yang terlihat konyol—sudah membuatnya tidak berniat untuk menghabiskan satupun detik demi film itu. Namun tidak banyak pilihan yang Red miliki sekarang; makhluk kuning tolol atau wanita yang keluar dari layar televisi. Green merutuk ketika Red memasukkan kepingan film ke dalam mesin pemutar di bawah televisinya, "Demi apapun, Red, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melupakan masalah bodoh ini nantinya."

Red berusaha mengabaikannya—meskipun keringat dingin dan penyesalan sudah mulai muncul. Red paling tahu bagaimana kalau Green benar-benar serius seperti sekarang.

Film dimulai tepat ketika Red menyandarkan kembali punggungnya di sofa. Ia tidak mengingat terlalu banyak permulaan cerita, mengingat ia terus mengangkat satu alis sepanjang menit berlalu, berusaha membuat logika untuk menghubungkan setiap kejadian—tanpa hasil. Green masih tidak bergerak; lengan terlipat di depan dada dengan ekspresi datar di wajahnya.

Akhirnya ia menyeletuk. "Aku sudah memperingatkanmu."

Red mengangguk silam. "Maafkan aku."

Laki-laki berambut cokelat itu menggerutu. Ia mengeluarkan ponsel hijau dari kantung celana seragamnya dan memandangi layar yang berkedip di hadapannya. Mendesah pelan, Green akhirnya berdiri dan memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam kantung celananya.

"Nanami." Ucapnya singkat, tidak memberikan ruang bagi Red untuk mengeluh. "Dia bilang Masaki sudah menunggu di depan apartemen. Sekarang—"

Bunyi bel dari luar memotong kalimat Green, sekaligus mempertegas kabar yang tidak menyenangkan bagi Red. Akhirnya laki-laki berambut hitam itu menghela nafas dan mematikan televisi yang masih memainkan film tidak jelas itu sebelum berdiri. Melihat temannya tidak terlalu bersemangat, Green hanya mengangkat bahu dan mengapit kembali tas hitamnya di lengannya.

"Kau tidak bisa menginap saja?"

Laki-laki bermanik hijau itu mengangkat satu alis. "Red, kau sudah tujuh belas tahun. Kau bahkan lebih tua dariku beberapa bulan. Dan kau takut hanya karena mimpi?" Ia menggeleng. "Mimpi itu tidak nyata, Red. Kau tahu itu—aku tahu _kau_ tahu."

Red mengerang, bahunya semakin jatuh. "Baiklah. Terima kasih untuk hari ini."

Green tidak membalas, namun satu tepukan di bahu setidaknya membuat semangatnya agak baikan. Akhirnya Red mengantar Green ke pintu depan, menyapa Bill—tunangan kakak Green, Daisy—sesopan yang ia bisa, sebelum menutup dan mengunci pintu setelah Green dan Bill menghilang di ujung koridor.

Ruang apartemen yang seharusnya sudah familiar baginya kini terasa begitu sepi dan mencekam setelah kepergian Green. Laki-laki berambut hitam itu menepuk kedua sisi wajahnya sekeras mungkin, berharap dapat menyadarkannya kembali dari benak-benak yang tidak menyenangkan. Manik merah menutup ketika sang pemilik mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, lalu mengembuskannya kembali secara perlahan. Ketika membuka matanya kembali, Red melihat tidak ada apapun di sana, dan mulai merutuki dirinya sendiri yang bersikap paranoid.

"Tentu saja, dasar bodoh." Ia menggumam pada dirinya sendiri. "Kenapa harus takut dengan mimpi? Aku benar-benar tolol."

Mendesah pelan, Red menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Kali ini, langkahnya terasa lebih ringan ketika ia berjalan menuju kamar tidurnya. Bahkan tempat ia melihat mimpi buruk itu tidak terlihat seburuk itu juga. Ia benar-benar harus berterima kasih pada sahabat lamanya itu nanti.

Setelah mengganti dan menggantung seragamnya di lemari, langsung saja ia ambruk ke tempat tidur—mungkin ia benar-benar berpikir terlalu banyak hari ini; tubuhnya terasa begitu berat, bahkan sejak kepalanya membentur bantal, matanya langsung kesulitan untuk tetap membuka.

Perlahan-lahan kesadarannya mulai memudar, dan ia merasa tenggelam dalam kehangatan dan kelembutan kasur yang telah familiar baginya.

Meski sekilas, di balik kelopak matanya yang kini tertutup sepenuhnya, ia merasa melihat sosok seorang gadis yang tersenyum lembut padanya. Rambut pirangnya yang dikuncir menari di belakangnya seolah tertiup angin.

"Yellow—"

Ketika ia menjulurkan tangannya untuk meraih gadis itu, kabut hitam mulai menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya. Bahkan hingga sang gadis menghilang dari pandangannya, kabut itu terus menariknya ke dalam kegelapan, tidak peduli walaupun ia meronta dan memberontak.

.

.

.

Di hadapannya adalah pemandangan yang sering ia lihat setiap hari—perpustakaan kelas satu yang tertimpa cahaya jingga dari matahari senja.

Ia mengingat jelas hari itu seperti punggung tangannya sendiri—hari pertama kali ia bertemu dan melihat senyum adik kelas yang telah bersumpah akan ia lindungi.

Haruskah mimpi itu merebut setitik harapan itu darinya?

Ia tidak dapat bergerak. Ia tidak dapat mengendalikan tubuhnya sendiri, yang tidak melepaskan cengkramannya dari leher mungil Yellow. Bagaimana gadis berambut pirang itu mencengkram lengannya yang berbalut zirah emas, manik bumi yang dipenuhi kebencian mengalirkan air mata, bibir yang terus menerus melontarkan cacian dan kutukan untuknya.

Namun ia tidak juga berhenti—tidak peduli bagaimana ia meminta pada tubuhnya sendiri.

Hingga sebuah suara layaknya patahan sebuah kayu yang rapuh, tangan gadis itu terjatuh ke sisi tubuhnya. Meski begitu, manik sewarna bumi itu masih melotot padanya, penuh kebencian. Suara lembut, namun mencaci itu masih terdengar dalam kepalanya, meski bibir mungil itu tidak lagi bergerak.

Lalu ia menjerit.

Dalam mimpinya sendiri, ia bahkan menyakiti satu-satunya orang yang ingin ia lindungi.

Dunia seolah bergetar di bawah kakinya, menciptakan sebuah retakan yang menelannya langsung ke dalam bumi.

Bahkan Red tidak peduli lagi.

Ia terus menjulurkan tangannya—berharap gadis berambut pirang itu akan mengambil tangannya dan menariknya kembali ke atas dengan senyuman.

"Kau akan mengabulkan permintaanku, kan?"

Memandangnya balik, adalah sepasang manik merah milik wanita berambut putih panjang. Senyum yang terlihat seperti Yellow namun lebih mengerikan dibuatnya ketika ia merengkuh tubuh Red yang mati rasa.

"—Aku akan menunggumu, Red."

—Ketika membuka matanya, Red tidak yakin apakah dirinya masih berada dalam mimpi atau tidak.

Meskipun yang ada di hadapannya adalah langit-langit kamarnya yang gelap, tubuhnya masih terasa mati rasa. Bahkan ketika ia bergerak dan bangkit dari tempat tidur, ia merasa tubuhnya bergerak sendirinya, seolah bukan dirinya sendiri yang menggerakkan.

Bunyi berkelontang seolah menggema dalam kamarnya yang kosong bersama setiap langkah yang ia ambil. Ia melihat tangannya sendiri saat membuka jendela selebar mungkin; tertutup oleh zirah emas yang sering ia lihat dalam mimpinya, namun detik berikutnya zirah itu menghilang seolah hanyalah ilusi belaka. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa begitu dingin oleh terpaan angin malam, namun ia tidak dapat bergerak untuk menutup jendela kembali ataupun memeluk dirinya sendiri sebagai sumber kehangatan.

Tidak. Pandangannya terlalu terfokus pada sesuatu langit malam—bulan purnama menjadi satu-satunya sumber cahaya di tengah Kota Viridian yang hening dan gelap, membuat sosok yang menjadi target pandangannya seolah bersinar lebih terang dari sang bulan sendiri. Rambut pirang yang melompat di langit malam itu mengekor di belakangnya, membuat sosok yang mengenakan gaun putih dengan zirah perak yang melindungi dada dan pinggangnya terlihat semakin anggun dan menawan.

Ia menjulurkan kedua tangannya, memerangkap sosok yang begitu jauh itu di antara kedua tangannya. Betapa ia berharap dapat menyentuhnya sekarang, tidak membiarkannya pergi lagi. Betapa ia berharap dapat berbicara dengannya sekarang, berharap sosok tersebut dapat mengobati mati rasa yang ia rasakan, menghapus mimpi buruk yang kian menghantuinya—

Betapa ia berharap dapat memilikinya seorang diri. Betapa ia berharap dapat mendengar suara manisnya. Betapa ia berharap dapat mendengar suara yang diciptakan hanya untuknya. Betapa ia berharap dapat menyentuh tiap sudut dari tubuhnya. Betapa ia berharap dapat mendapatkan sosok menawan itu seutuhnya. Betapa ia berharap dapat menelannya agar tidak ada lagi yang dapat memilikinya selain dirinya dirinya dirinya dirinya seorang—

"Yellow—"

Tangannya yang terjulur kini kembali berlapis zirah emas. Dengan tangan itu, ia membayangkan dirinya sendiri merengkuh sosok gadis bergaun putih itu, menariknya dan menyentuhnya dan memilikinya dan tidak akan melepaskannya lagi—

"—ed—"

"—R—"

Ia merengkuhnya. Lebih erat. Nafas berat dan sesak menghantam kulit di dadanya. Tangan sedingin besi mencengkram sisi tubuhnya. Samar-samar wangi jeruk dari rambut pirang panjangnya. Ah, ia tidak tahu rambut Yellow sepanjang ini. Ia tidak tahu bahu Yellow begitu kecil seperti ini. Ia tidak tahu Yellow dapat begitu pas dalam pelukannya seperti ini. Ia tidak tahu Yellow memiliki lekuk tubuh seperti ini. Ia tidak tahu—

"—Red, hentikan—!"

Pekikan itu seolah membangunkannya sepenuhnya.

Ketika membuka matanya, Red menemukan langit-langit putih kamarnya. Cahaya matahari mengintip dari tirai jendela yang tertutup. Sakit kepala langsung menyerangnya ketika ia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, begitu kuat hingga ia mencengkram keningnya dengan satu tangan sambil mengerang.

Red tidak tahu bagaimana ia melakukannya, namun begitu tersadar, ia telah berjalan di jalan familiar menuju sekolahnya mengenakan seragam sekolah dan tas terapit di tangannya. Kepalanya masih terasa sakit dan pandangannya begitu buram. Setiap kali melangkah, ia merasa bisa jatuh kapan saja, namun untuk suatu alasan ia masih dapat berjalan.

(Ia tahu alasannya—sesuatu dalam dirinya berteriak ingin keluar—berteriak ingin bertemu dengan—)

"—Red!"

Suara Green terdengar begitu jauh, meskipun Red tahu yang kini menopang tubuhnya adalah sang pemilik suara sendiri. "Bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Demammu tinggi sekali—"

Merasakan Green berusaha menariknya kembali ke rumah, Red mendorong laki-laki berambut cokelat itu sekuat tenaga—anehnya, meskipun kepalanya terasa sakit dan, menurut Green, ia memiliki demam tinggi, ia merasa begitu bertenaga. Bahkan hingga Green terjembab karena dorongan darinya.

"Aku—" Ia terbatuk, suaranya terdengar parau bahkan dalam telinganya sendiri. "—aku harus bertemu dengannya— _Yellow_ —"

"Yel—" Laki-laki itu menghentikan kata-katanya sejenak. Namun kalimat selanjutnya dari Green terdengar begitu marah, bahkan mengejutkan Red sedikit. "Siapapun Yellow itu, aku yakin dia tidak akan senang bertemu denganmu sekarang!"

"Kau tidak mengerti! Kau bahkan tidak mengenal Yellow!"

Green hendak membuka mulutnya, namun akhirnya ia hanya mengerang putus asa. "Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau begitu ingin bertemu dengannya." Kemudian Red merasakan laki-laki itu menopangnya lagi—kali ini ke arah sekolah. "Kita akan langsung ke ruang kesehatan setelah ini. Aku akan berusaha mencari Yellow—siapapun itu."

Red benar-benar ingin berterima kasih pada sahabatnya itu, namun suaranya enggan untuk keluar—seolah teriakannya barusan menguras habis seluruh tenaganya. Samar-samar ia mendengar Green mengatakan sesuatu padanya, tercampur berbagai suara yang familiar, namun tidak dapat ia sebutkan untuk suatu alasan.

 _Berisik_.

Ia merasakan ribuan mata memandanginya dari kegelapan, berbisik ketika ia melewati mereka—tidak adil, seharusnya aku yang ada di sana, seharusnya aku bisa keluar dari sini—kenapa mereka semua berisik sekali? Kenapa mereka tidak bisa membiarkannya sendiri saja? Kenapa kenapa kenapa—

 _Keluarkan. Keluarkan._

Mereka memaksanya berbaring. Apakah mereka mengikatnya? Mengapa ia tidak bisa bergerak? Istirahat dulu di sini? Mereka ingin mengambil kesempatannya pergi? Kenapa? Bukankah ia yang terpilih? Bukankah ia yang terhebat? Bukankah ia yang diberi perintah untuk mengabulkan keinginannya?

Hei, bebaskan aku. Lepaskan aku. Jangan sembarangan pergi dan mengambil kesempatan orang lain. Pengecut. Pengecut. Akan kubunuh kau. Akan kucincang kau hingga tidak bersisa sedikitpun. Hei, hei, berhenti—lepaskan—

"Red?"

Lihat? Dia ada di sini—di sisinya. Sosok bercahaya itu ada di sisinya sekarang, menggenggam tangannya. Sosok itu ingin ia mengabulkan permintaannya—sosok itu ada untuknya—sosok itu—sosok itu—

"—R-Red?! Jangan-jangan—!"

Yellow terasa begitu jauh. Aneh sekali—padahal Red sedang menggenggam tangannya sekarang. Tangan yang lebih kecil dan hangat itu.

(Jangan—jangan tarik aku, kumohon. Jangan sakiti dia—jangan—)

"Hei, Yellow, aku merasa benar-benar aneh sekarang."

Tangan yang ia genggam seolah semakin dingin, dan dengan putus asa ia mencengkramnya semakin erat, berharap mendapatkan kembali sisa kehangatan dari gadis itu. Tubuhnya terasa begitu dingin. Ia merasa semakin jatuh saja menuju kegelapan. Bahkan suara Yellow terdengar teredam, seolah ia mendengarnya dari bawah air.

"Sejak bertemu denganmu, aku—aku merasa harus melindungimu—tidak, aku berharap aku dapat melindungimu. Kau—kau terlihat begitu sedih, dan ketika melihatmu tersenyum seperti itu—"

Jantungnya terasa menggedor dari balik rusuknya, berteriak untuk mengeluarkannya— _keluarkan aku, keluarkan aku_ —Red merasa kalau ia berhenti berbicara untuk terbatuk—atau bahkan bernapas sekalipun—ia tidak akan mampu mengatakan apa yang selalu ingin ia katakan padanya—

"—Aku benar-benar ingin melindungimu—aku tidak bisa melakukannya—sesuatu—sesuatu dalam diriku ingin memilikimu—dan itu benar-benar membuatku takut—"

Yang ingin ia lakukan adalah mendorongnya menjauh—mendorong Yellow menjauh dari bahaya yang ada dalam dirinya. Ia tidak dapat melakukannya—ia tidak ingin melakukannya—

"Hei, Yellow—"

Jadi, ia melepaskan tangan itu—tangan yang menjadi harapan satu-satunya baginya—

"—apakah aku—"

Semuanya mulai tenggelam dalam kegelapan—suara-suara dalam kepalanya terdengar semakin keras, menelan suaranya sendiri. Bahkan Yellow—yang menjadi satu-satunya sumber cahaya dalam dunianya yang semakin gelap ini—mulai menghilang dari pandangannya.

Ah, ia merasa sudah tidak perlu peduli lagi.

Sosok keemasan itu akan melindungi Yellow—sosok keemasan itu dapat mengabulkan permintaan Yellow.

(Karena itulah sosok emas itu ada sekarang, menguasai apa yang seharusnya miliknya—hanya untuk Yellow—hanya untuk membahagiakan Yellow—)

Yang ia perlu lakukan adalah duduk di belakang. Jika ada sosok keemasan itu, Yellow akan baik-baik saja.

—Kalau begitu, mengapa Yellow—

—menangis untuknya sekarang?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di saat seperti ini, aneh sekali melihat mimpi, bukan?

Di saat kesadarannya bagaikan api lemah di tengah badai, pemandangan senja di sebuah perpustakaan muncul dalam benaknya.

Sosok gadis berambut pirang— _yang sudah dikenalnya_ —yang baru pertama kali ia temui.

Sosok gadis yang tersenyum padanya— _untuk kesekian kalinya_ —untuk pertama kalinya.

"Terima kasih."

Sosok gadis yang menyelamatkannya hanya dengan senyuman.

Sosok gadis yang ingin ia lindungi dengan seluruh jiwa dan raganya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

to be continued.

.

* * *

 **Additional notes:**

 **Class Card** ; Kartu yang 'menyimpan' kekuatan seorang pahlawan—dapat dikatakan kartu tersebut adalah pahlawan itu sendiri. Sering juga disebut kartu servant, ia memiliki kemampuan untuk memunculkan _noble phantasm_ untuk digunakan maupun menggunakan tubuh pemiliknya sebagai sarana untuk menarik kekuatan pahlawan dalam kartu. Terdapat tujuh kartu servant, dan bila dapat mengumpulkan seluruh tujuh kartu, dikatakan cawan suci akan muncul dan mengabulkan permohonan dari tujuh kartu.

 **Noble Phantasm – Precious Tools** ; ciri-ciri yang menjadi lambang seorang pahlawan, hal-hal yang menjadikan mereka terkenal—baik berupa senjata yang membawa keberhasilan mereka maupun kemampuan yang dimiliki semasa hidup mereka.

* * *

 **mungkin karena pengaruh fate/grand order. mungkin karena saya ngeliat child-Gilgamesh dan kepikiran dia itu anaknya Red dan Yellow. mungkin karena saya bernostalgia dan akhirnya bergadang buat download pokespe. mungkin karena saya kebelet pengen nulis specialshipping. entahlah. saya udah buang leptop ke suatu tempat nan jauh di mata.**

 **Terima kasih untuk yang sudah meluangkan membaca fic ini :"") don't worry, though, currently writing the second chapter, so I suppoed to update this next week or so. Internet got shitty on me so hahah #liesdownandcri**

 **Kedepannya bakalan banyak aksi, henshin-time, emotional roller coaster, dan saya yang fangirlingan specialship dan oldrivalship. Semoga penulisan saya nanti bisa membuat pembaca sekalian merasakan apa yang saya rasakan karena anak-anak sialan yang kerjaannya bikin saya jerit-jerit nggak jelas setiap malam itu.**

 **Intinya,**

 **Mohon maaf kalau ada kesalahan penulisan, karena saya nulis di deket ortu dan nggak bisa kabur untuk pengecekan akhir :"") Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya! #terbangkematahari**


End file.
